


4x10 - Meet Charlie Jensen

by FandomFeels17



Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Charlie Jensen the Dog, First Year of University, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: ''Why is there-''''COME HERE!''There was a loud bang from the kitchen and what sounded like a growl. Rushing to the entrance to the kitchen, Clay found Justin struggling with-''A dog?''
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791589
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	4x10 - Meet Charlie Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Amy's (Lainie's) Instagram story from last year, when herself and the two boys were walking Brandon's dog, Charlie.

It was finally Summer.

As Clay stepped off the plane, he smiled up at LAX before making his way inside the airport. Checking through security and with nothing to declare, since most of his clothes were stuffed into his duffel bag, he headed on through to arrivals. 

He saw the shock of blonde hair from his mother first, a warm smile spread across his face at seeing her again. Heading towards her, he saw his Dad stood next to her, more calmer than Lainie was being. Wrapping his Mom up in a hug, he breathed in the scent that was home. ''Hey Mom, Dad. I missed you, guys.'' he said, squirming away to hug his Dad with one arm when he felt his Mom pressing kisses to his hair.

''I missed you too, sweetheart. Have you eaten on the plane?'' she asked. At the shake of his head, she continued. ''Shall we go get dinner somewhere? Or would you rather go straight home and have a home cooked meal?''

Clay pondered this before realising something. ''Where's Justin?''

''He swapped shifts with one of the girls he works with. He's been working all morning, but I think by the time we get back to city, he should be done. He could meet us somewhere if you want?''

Clay twisted his mouth as they started heading for the exit of the airport. ''Can we order in?'' he asked. ''I'd rather jut have a quiet family night at home.''

Matt and Lainie glanced at each other before nodding. ''That sounds good. Maybe later we could all go for a nice, long walk?''

Clay frowned as they reached the car. ''Erm… Sure. But since when did this family go on 'nice long walks?' What has happened since I last saw you guys at Christmas?'' he asked, as he climbed 

''Nothing... Much.''

Clay shot a look to his mum. ''Nothing much? I've been gone since Christmas and nothing much has happened?''

''You'll find out sooner rather than later, trust me.''

A thought hit the forefront of Clay's mind. ''Are you pregnant?''

''No!''

''Well... What... Justin. Is Justin okay? He's been slightly weird every-time we've FaceTimed. He keeps looking for something off the screen and I'm not going to lie, at first I thought it was drugs, like he was getting antsy and stuff.''

Matt glanced in the rear-view mirror, reassuring look his face. ''Clay, he's fine. He's doing really well.''

Clay nodded and relaxed slightly. He knew that his parents would've called him home if something had happened to Justin. So, he ticked that off the list. Deciding to put the mental checklist away, Clay rested his head against the window and allowed the rumbling of the car to lull him to sleep.

''Clay, sweetheart. We're home.''

Clay slowly blinked awake, stretching as he moved his muscles for the first time in an hour. Smiling when his muscles popped pleasantly, he climbed from the car and took a look round his neighbourhood. He never realised how much he would miss his home comforts when he moved out of state to attend University. It was good to breathe in familiar scents of home.

Speaking of.

''I can't wait for a shower.''

Lainie and Matt chuckled softly as they headed up the steps to house. Throwing the door open, Clay smiled at his family home. Nothing had changed, other than a few more pictures here and there.

And a dog toy?

''Why is there-''

''COME HERE!'' 

There was a loud bang from the kitchen and what sounded like a growl. Rushing to the entrance to the kitchen, Clay found Justin struggling with-

''A dog?'' Clay finished his sentence, staring down at his brother and the little white dog in his grasp. ''Since when do we have a dog?'' he asked.

''Since a few weeks ago. It was a stray and Justin found it wondering the campus. Followed him home.'' Matt said, finally stepping in and grabbing Mr Poopers from the dogs mouth.

The dog growled at Matt before noticing Clay. The nose was twitching as the four legged animal got closer to the new human. Sitting on his feet, Clay gently and cautiously bent down to pat the dog. ''What's its name?''

''Charlie.'' Justin said, as he picked himself off the floor and brushed off the fur from his joggers. 

Clay nodded. ''Hey Charlie.'' Charlie gave a bark before trotting over to the dog bed and settling down. ''So, we have a dog now? Cool!''

Justin chuckled. ''Yep.'' Glancing at Matt and Lainie, ''Seems you guys have a thing for attracting strays.'' Justin joked, cheekily. 

Matt threw Mr Poopers at him, a wide smile on his face. ''So, what takeout are we having?'' he asked, as he turned to go get the takeout menus. Lainie headed for the stairs to wash up, leaving Justin and Clay in the kitchen.

''Hey bro. Not exactly how I wanted to tell you what was going on down here, but...' Justin shrugged his shoulders before stepping forward with his arms open. ''Good to have you back, bro.''

Clay smiled into Justin's shoulder. He had missed having him across the room from him. ''Thanks, bro.'' Parting, they saw Matt standing in the entrance to the kitchen, a smile on his face at the interaction.

''Is everyone okay with pizza? Or shall we order from a restaurant?''

''Pizza's cool.''

''You know I'll eat anything. I'm cool with whatever everyone else wants.''

Matt nodded and grabbed the portable phone, disappearing into the front room. Clay watched him go, before turning his attention back to Justin, who was grabbing the hoover out of the utility cupboard. ''You're cleaning!'' Clay blurted out.

''Charlie has been sleeping on your bed. It's full of dog hair...'' Justin said, heading back out to the outhouse.

Clay followed, stumbling when the dog rushed after Justin. Entering the outhouse, Clay was surprised at how clean it was. He remembers one time, there were plates stacked high with four days old lasagne on them. ''Damn... I got to be honest. Thought it'd be slightly messier in here.''

''I spent all of yesterday cleaning up.'' Justin admitted before throwing a bag at Clay, who caught it, confused. ''I got this for you. I was looking for my black jumper and realised you have no other colour besides black, grey, navy blue and white.''

Clay opened the bag as the hoover sprung to life, taking out a lilac zip up jacket out of the bag. ''Erm...'' Shaking it out to full length, he held it up against him and turned to the full length mirror they had in their room. Shaking off his grey hoodie, he grabbed a white t-shirt that was Justin's and slipped it over his head before slipping the lilac jacket on. Surprisingly, it actually looked quite good on him.

''See. A little splash of colour and it really brightens the outfit.''

Clay raised an eyebrow and turned around, smirking. ''Has my mom been forcing you to watch America's Next Top Model?''

''No. I watched Next in Fashion on Netflix.'' Justin replied, as he unplugged the hoover. ''There was nothing else to watch and I was bored.''

Clay chuckled. ''Thanks. For the jacket. You didn't have to, but thanks.''

Justin nodded, before reaching into his draw for a lead. ''Want to take Charlie for a walk with me?'' he asked, placing the lead on the bed while he slipped on a brown bomber jacket over his own white t-shirt.

''Sure. Believe it or not, I've actually missed this place.''

Connecting the lead to Charlie's collar, Justin grabbed some doggy bags and headed back into the main house, Charlie tottering happily Justin's side. Greeting Matt and Lainie in front room, Justin told them that they were taking Charlie for walk.

''Would it be okay if I came along too?'' Lainie asked, setting her drink down. ''The takeaway won't be here for another half hour.''

''Yeah, of course.'' 

''I'll wait here, just in-case the food's here early.''

Clay nodded and followed his mom and Justin out of the house. Joining them at the bottom of the steps, they headed up the street, stopping every now and then when Charlie stopped for a one or a two.

The brothers were talking about their respective universities and courses, when the sound of a phone camera snapping repeatedly reached their ears. Turning their heads over their shoulders, Lainie snapped the perfect shot on her phone camera and smiled.

Studying the picture as they carried on walking, the sun had casted the perfect golden hour over the boys and then when they had looked over their shoulders, it had provided her with the perfect photo opportunity. Even though it was mainly their silhouettes in the photo, you could tell which silhouette was whose.

Sending that photo and another one of them with their arms round each others shoulders off to Matt, she captioned them with a smile.

Our boys <3 

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be one of my favourites to write. Do you want a hint? Oh, go on then.
> 
> ''Is Justin home?''  
> ''Yeah''  
> ''Then, I'll be fine.''
> 
> Keep sending me prompts! I’m loving the suggestions so far! X


End file.
